<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Japan’s great stress-relief method by Marvelanddcgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719413">Japan’s great stress-relief method</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek'>Marvelanddcgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Germany needs some relief, Italy no, Japan is a good friend, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing Germany is a bit stressed, Japan decides to help out a little bit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Japan’s great stress-relief method</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was easy to notice when was Germany more stressed out: he would be screaming more than usual.And considering how things were going, it was only expected that he would be feeling exactly like that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Japan didn’t want to admit it, but his age sometimes made it hard for him to keep up with the training. While Germany usually reserved his yelling for Italy who would literally run away, it so happened that he was currently in his country dealing with some of his own issues, meaning that the yelling was reserved specially for the Asian nation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
“QUICKER, JAPAN, RUN QUICKER !” The blonde shouted loudly.As much as Japan wanted to do so, his legs just wouldn’t allow him to. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
It was even worse at shooting practice, mainly because he preferred to use a katana instead of a gun.He wouldn’t dare to ask Germany if he could throw it instead, but he was really tempted to do so. Every time he failed, he had to do five push ups.He lost count after a hundred. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A</span>
  <span class="s2">t dinner, things were so bad that Germany didn’t even seem to be enjoying his beer.That’s when Japan decided he needed to do something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once they were retiring, he approached the European nation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Germany-San, would you mind if I accompany you tonight ?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
“I don’t see why not” if Germany was honest, he preferred having some time for himself, as he didn’t want to be rude to a guest, but he would rather not reject his friend’s offer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As they walked to his place, Japan was trying to see how to approach Germany with his idea.It could either work, or it could make him not want to speak to him ever again.He had to be direct and explain it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
After arriving to Germany’s house, he decided to ask him what had been going on. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
“Germany, I don’t mean to sound rude, but I’ve noticed you’re more stressed lately.”his usual polite tone made it easier to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
Germany sighed “I know...things haven’t exactly gone well.Not only is Italy having more trouble than usual, but everything is going awfully wrong. I shouldn’t say it, because the boss is trying to pretend everything is fine.I’m sorry that I took it out on you today.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If you don’t mind, I wondered if I could maybe help you.I know just the exact way”Japan proposed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I appreciate the offer, Japan” Germany was quite puzzled on what method was he going to propose. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Then, let’s get to your bedroom” the Asian country said with an incredibly straight face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Germany raised his eyebrow, but decided not to ask more questions.How exactly was Japan planning to help him ?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once they reached the bedroom, Germany was shocked to see Japan stripping of his uniform, leaving him only using his underwear.Usually that was something Italy would do. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“JAPAN, IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE ?” That was something he wouldn’t have thought of ever screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I would rather not get my uniform dirty”he explained and closed the door.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dirty?” Germany was getting more and more confused, and it didn’t help that Japan wasn’t exactly bad looking like that...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, what I’m going to do is simple, but I guess explaining it now it’s easier: The method I was talking about it’s sex” Japan would usually freeze before finishing the sentence, but in this case he felt it was necessary to continue. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Germany’s face went really pale “You mean...having sex with me ?That’s how you’re going to help ? “</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a good way to relief stress.It’s not healthy to have it accumulate, so I’d rather be of help to you” he said approaching the taller man “I’m a bit more experienced that I might look like, so please allow me to take the lead.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Well, if he put it like that...No one had to find out after all “Just go ahead I guess” Germany’s face was now as red as the tomatoes’ Italy used for his pasta dishes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Japan nodded and got on his knees.Seeing that Germany was considerably taller, it was an easier approach to the situation.The blonde wondered if it was a good idea as he saw the shorter country unbuckle his belt to get rid of his pants.He was pretty embarrassed to feel that he was getting harder down there.Gently, Japan got rid of his underwear, revealing his erection. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The size definitely intimated Japan, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud “You can be as rough as you want, Germany” he declared. He started by giving him a few licks around his length, earning some moans from the blonde. He curled his tongue around the head, making sure it was wet enough for it to easily fit his throat.Once he tasted some of the precum, he caught enough courage to take it inside his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">While he didn’t really know what Japan meant for that, as Germany was pretty much inexperienced when it came to sex, but once his cock was inside the soft, wet mouth of his ally, he understood his words a bit better.He couldn’t describe how good it felt, and was ashamed of how much was enjoying it.Carefully, he got ahold of his partner’s black hair and moved his hips with a bit more of strength.Japan made some gagging noises, which the blonde shamefully found very appealing. He was now very deep inside the other’s throat, who was trying his best to make sure he was doing a decent job. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I feel close...”Germany groaned.It was the first time he had done something like this, so it wasn’t really a surprise that he wouldn’t last that long.Moaning, he released himself inside Japan’s throat, who did his best to swallow as much as he could.As much as the blonde hated to admit it, it was quite a nice sight, enough to make him feel hard yet again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can you please get in the bed ?” Japan spoke with a bit of difficulty, his voice a bit raspy .Seeing how much he had enjoyed the experience, Germany had no questions and sat on the edge. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The smaller country tried to find something that could act as lubricant, and luckily found some oil. He got ride of his underwear and approached the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe you’d like to get naked for this...” Japan advised. Hey, he found Germany to be quite good looking, it was only fair if he could enjoy the view too. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Germany got rid of his remainingclothes and folded them carefully, Japan was getting some oil on two of his fingers.He scissored himself well enough to be ready, but wasn’t sure if it was going to be enough.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How would you prefer to take me ?” He asked as he laid on the bed next to the European country.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was quite a sight for Germany, who had to use a lot of his impulse control to not just jump to fuck him in that second “I’m sorry Japan, I honestly have no idea of what that means.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seeing the stoic Germany like that caused Japan to chuckle a bit.He leaned against his chest “Well, for starters I can get on your lap and go up and down.You can also just lay down and let me ride you, or I can put myself in all fours and let you do whatever you wanted. Of course, I can just lay down and have you inside me while I hold onto your back.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Would it be bad if he kissed Japan right now ?Well, he was going to fuck him anyways, but kissing him just seemed weird for some reason. “I think I’d prefer if you just ride me” he wanted to avoid all temptations possible.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Japan smiled “Very well...then just lay down and I’ll take care of you” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Germany was quick to do what the Asian country told him too.It was pretty embarrassed to see how hard he was, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t helping with his stress.Japan got to him rather quickly, and eyed his aching cock with some desire and fear. Carefully and slowly, he started to seat himself down, making sure he could take as much as he could. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck...you feel very good”Germany cursed as he felt his cock twitch inside the smaller country. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Japan was riding him slowly, trying to get used to his size.Fuck, by far he was the biggest he had been with. “Damn...” he moaned out.Picking up some speed, he wondered how hadn’t he gotten ripped in half yet. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A-are you alright ?”Germany was slightly worried as he wasn’t aware if he could harm Japan or not. He would stop if he had, even if he was enjoying it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I couldn’t be better “ Japan replied. He was getting pretty close himself, mainly since he was already aroused from before. He stroked himself a bit, finishing slightly earlier. He got off, then quickly put himself in all four “maybe I deserve some punishment for my poor performance while training, Germany “ </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The blonde smirked and didn’t waste any time getting inside Japan once again “Oh you do for sure...”. He moved rather slowly, as he didn’t meant to cause any harm to his current partner, but with some considerable strength. Fuck, he definitely liked this anti stress method. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">God, he wouldn’t mind if Germany teared him apart, if he was honest. He would definitely also volunteer to help him if he needed to release his stress or something else. As he felt a familiar warm sensation inside of him, Japan knew that Germany was done. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Danke...” he mumbled as he slowly pulled out. Germany decided to leave his carefulness and gave Japan a slight kiss on the lips before pulling him towards his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was my pleasure, Germany-san...”Japan smiled “I’ll be available if you ever need help with your stress again...”he said before carefully falling asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The next morning, they both woke up early as usual. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I guess it’s time for training” Germany commented casually as he got up to put his uniform back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Japan felt far to sore to even try to get up “May I be excused ?” He pouted, looking rather adorable. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">An uncommon chuckle escaped from the blonde “You may, you were really good at helping me deal with my issue last night.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“May I be excused too?” That voice...Italy </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ITALY?” Japan’s eyes went wide, and he was quick to cover himself with the jacket Germany had not yet retrieved </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ?” Germany was about to die in that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I got here last night !”Italy said cheerfully “I was very tired because Switzerland tried to shoot me again, and when I arrived you two were asleep so I decided to join you.It’s good to see you also like to sleep naked now !” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thank god he didn’t ask any questions, but Germany dragged him to train anyways, leaving Japan to rest. Well, it looked like he would need another session to get rid of the new stress. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you a lot for reading this !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>